Mew's story
by Electric Clone Mew
Summary: A two year old clone mew gets lost one day and is found by a rescue team and ends up in the biggest adventure of her young life but being a clone of the Human Nation will be life threatning to her and everyone around her cause every pokemon wants her dead
1. Chapter 1

" W….where am I?" I asked as I opened my eyes to a place unfamiliar to me. I saw four creatures huddled around me, they were Pokemon I remembered. I sat up scanning my memory. I found that I had no memory about where I was or how I got there, I couldn't even remember where I lived or even of my family. If I even had a family? I felt weird I knew who I was, my name, my age, my birthday but… that was all I knew. I glanced around at the four pokemon around me.

One I noticed was a dinosaur looking poke'mon with bluish- greenish skin with a rather large green bulb on its back. It looked rather weird and out of place as the bulb was primarily larger then the pokemon's body, but what really caught my interest was it's large crimson red eyes. Standing on my right was another dinosaur looking pokemon but this one was a bright orange scaled lizard that stood and walked on two legs. This one had a longer tail and on it's tip burned a bright orange flame. I noticed that this pokemon had solid green eyes. Behind me stood a blue scaled turtle with a brown shell which it's arm and legs poked right out of along with its curled tail, this pokemon had brown eyes.

The last pokemon I looked at was standing in front of me a look of confusion that matched mine. I saw that this pokemon had yellow fur covering it's body with two brown strips on its back, its tail was shaped as a thunderbolt. It's ears were the longest of the pokemon and black tipped. This pokemon had dark brown eyes and bright red checks. This pokemon seemed…. Familiar somehow. I'd heard it's name many times before,

" P… Pikachu?" I uttered. It stared at me confused. "Yes that's my name," it tilted it's head slightly as it looked me over. "And who are you?" he asked. I looked up at him blinking.

"My name Mew," I said, "Who you?" I looked around at the four of them. The other three pokemon looked at Pikachu as if for permission, Pikachu nodded to them and they turned to face me.

The green pokemon with the large bulb on its back stepped forward, "I'm Bulbasaur," it said,

"My name's Charmander," the oranged scaled pokemon with the tail flame said.

"They call me Squrtile," The blue turtle said proudly. I looked around at them all,

"You guys know where we are?" I stood up on unsteady legs noting how much bigger these pokemon were compared to me.

"We're in Pokemon forest. Didn't you know that?" Pikachu asked suspiciously. I shook my head.

"So what's a little mew like you doing in this part of the forest? Not even the strongest pokemon ever dare wander this far into the forest unless they have a death wish. Did you maybe lose your mother in the war or something?" Charmander asked. I was a little shocked at his words,

"War?… What war?" I asked

"You mean to tell me you haven't heard about the war!?" Squirtle said I shook my head staring up at him in wonderment, "Its been 17 years since the Humans declared war on all pokemon every pokemon know about it why don't you?" Squrtile asked he sounded a little annoyed.

"I no know I just no hear bout it. Why da hu-mans de- declaar war on pokemon for?" I said a little surprised at the news.

"Because the humans and they're leader see all us pokemon as being a threat to them and there cause," Bulbasuar answered

I tilted my head at the word. It sounded familiar to me but I just didn't know why, "um…" I started "what is a hu-man?" I asked, all of them shot me confused and weird looks, and I felt silly, and embarrassed after words,

"You mean tell us you don't know what a human is!? Oh my-," Pikachu interrupted Squirtle

"How old are you Mew?" Pikachu asked, I searched throw me head until I came across it,

"I two," I said happily as I Raised all three fingers on my paw,

" Well that's why she doesn't understand anything we're saying she's just a baby pokemon," he said and turned back to me, "I'm guessing you live out here, in the wild so naturally you wouldn't see many humans to know what they are," Pikachu stated' " Follow me I'll show you them but you must remain absolutely quiet, don't let anyone see you. If they catch us we're all done for,"

I followed Pikachu and the others as we hid behind a large bush. I peek over the bush completely covered by the thick branches. In the distance I could see these strange wooden stuchters I knew as human houses.

"This is where human live," Pikachu pointed to the town, " See those creatures over there? Those creatures are humans," Pikachu was pointing to these tall creatures, they were weird looking.

They were taller then any pokemon I'd ever seen. They were completely furless they had hair on the top of their heads, there were peach skinned humans, tan skinned humans, and brown skinned humans. Some were short, some were tall, some were fat, some were thin,

" Why are those humans smaller than those?" I asked pointing to a small group of humans playing a game of tag, "Those are human children," Charmander replied,

"And why do those humans have bumps on there chest?" I got a few disturbed glances from the other pokemon, except Squirtle who was muffling his laughter.

" Well those are female humans, those bumps are where they breast feed their young," Bulbasaur answered,

"What are those on their bodies? Cloth?" I asked a bit confued,

" Those are called cloths, see humans wear cloths because they can't protect themselves from the elements," Bulbasaur replied,

"come on lets move out before we get caught here" Pikachu said

"What are elements?" I questioned, as we reached a clearing far from the human settlement,

"man don't you know anything?!" Squirtle complained. Elements are you know rain, wind, the sun, the ground, you know that kind of stuff," Squrtile answered, "So in other words humans are weak creatures that are afraid of everything. That's why they wagged war on us. Such spineless creatures don't deserve to live," Squrtile said curly.

Pikachu gave Squirtle a dirty look, " How dare you say that! They may not be as strong as us and have wagged war on our kind, but they still deserve to live. They are living creatures, they live and breath just like us. It is the right of all living creaters. We can not penalize all humans for what others of there kind have done or don't you remember the humans that are fighting with us? You have no right to decide who deserves to live or die because of the horrible things they've done to our race!" Pikachu scolded him, " I don't ever! Ever want to hear you say that again! Is that understood!"

"Sir yes sir," Squrtile said robotically. Pikachu looked really angry and I took a step away from him.

" its ok Mew Pikachu wont hurt anyone he just cherishes life, all life even those of our enemies." Charmander said. I looked up at him, "he's a good leader to us so no need to be afraid,"

"leader?" I asked.

Bulbasaur turned to us, "yeah we're in the military, Pikachu is our Commander," he stated.

"Pikachu sir I'm sorry but that's how I feel I-" Squirtle was cut off as the sound of unfamiliar voices sounded from somewhere in the forest.

"Mew!….Mew!…Mew where are you!" I heard my name being called I was about to answer the calling when the four pokemon soldiers freaked out and Pikachu franticly grabbed me and pulled me into a nearby bush and covered my mouth.

"stop struggling and stay absolutely still don't make a sound." the dead seriousness in his voice made me stop as he kept his paw over my mouth as two pokemon passed by. One of the pokemon was a mew like me but it was full grown and tears flowed from her eyes.

"Mew!…Mew!… please Mew answer me!" she called

"Mew!… where are you!" called the other pokemon. This pokemon was very tall, white fur covered his entire body except his stomach and tail which was a dark purple, he to looked worried. They were both wearing some sort of metallic collar around their necks. They stopped in the clearing and looked around for a moment, then the mew dropped to the floor and buried her face in her paws softly sobbing. The larger pokemon gathered her in his arms and comforted her.

"its ok we'll find her, don't worry she'll be fine." he said nuzzling her.

"But we've been looking all day for her and we haven't found any trace of her except her collar Mewtwo I'm afraid something bad happened to her." the mew cried

"don't talk like that we'll find her and she'll be fine we just have to keep looking, come on we won't fined her if we don't keep going," he said comforting the frightened mew and they moved on continuing their calling. The four pokemon waited a few more minutes before they came out, Pikachu finally letting go of me.

"who day?" I asked

"enemy pokemon," Pikachu answered flatly.

"Enemy pokemon?….. But day look like normal pokemon to me," I said

"well those two are far from being normal pokemon," he said

I tilted my head, "why what wrong wit dem?" I asked

"they're clones for starters," Bulbasaur said

"evil clones," Squirtle muttered

"clones?" I said becoming even more confused.

"you haven't been out of your den a lot have you little mew?" Charmander said patting me on my head, I giggled.

"but why day enemy pokemon for?" I asked again

"they're enemy pokemon because they've sided themselves with the Human Nation. They slaughter pokemon like it was some kind of sick sport." Squirtle said

" Sadly though they're extremely powerful, the humans have won a lot of battles because of them. They are the most feared of the Human Nation. Not many pokemon are willing to stand up to them or are powerful enough either and those who try have died at there're paws." Bulbasaur said

"they say there's only one pokemon who has ever been able to defeat the clone pokemon," Squirtle said excitedly

"who dat?" I asked

"you'll be meeting him very soon," Pikachu said, he was staring at me strangely like he was afraid or something.

"Pikachu your not suggesting we take her back to Headquarters that's against the rules, no civilians are permitted in the facility remember," Charmander stated.

" she wont be going as a civilians we're taking her as a prisoner." the others just stared at him in aw. I just sat there staring up at them confused.

"w-what do you mean as our prisoner?" Squirtle asked shocked at his leader.

"I was wondering why Mew and Mewtwo where this far into the forest. They where looking for some one-"

"so that doesn't mean anything" he interrupted.

"oh really look around her neck," he said

They all glanced down, I followed their gaze and stared at the half pikachu necklace that was around my neck. I then noticed the other Pokemon took a step away from me their expressions turned to that of fear.

"what wrong wit my necklace?" I asked these where a bunch of confusing Pokemon.

"th-that necklace where'd you get it from?" Squirtle asked

"I no know I jus always have it." I said not understanding what the big deal was. The four Pokemon looked at each other then turned back to me.

"it'll be dark soon lets get going. Follow us mew well bring you back to base with us, our leaders will know what to do with you," Pikachu said. I tilted my head not knowing what else to do so I followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly sunset when we reached a large city below the steep hill we were on.

"Where are we?" I asked looking up

"Poke' city Pokemon Nation's capital" Charmander said, he then turned to Pikachu "Pikachu are we just going to bring her in like this?" the two Pokemon looked down at me, I just stared up at them tilting my head, these where weird Pokemon they made no sense to me whatsoever what were all the secrets for.

Pikachu bent down and patted my head, "as long as she doesn't try and run I see no need to force her in, besides it might attract unneeded attention from the other Pokemon and that is the last thing we need considering who she is," he stood back up and turned to his team, "just keep one eye on her don't let her out of your sight understood?"

"Sir Yes Sir!" the three Pokemon chorused

"then lets get going," Pikachu started walking down the slop and Charmander motioned for me to follow and I made my way down the slop behind him. This city was huge the buildings were giants compared to all the Pokemon and humans running about. I turned to Pikachu, 'I dot you say hu-mans were da bad people?" I asked him.

"not these humans they're our allies, these humans except us as friends not enemies like the humans we fight," he explained.

"but how you tell dem part?" I questioned.

"well that's easy all these humans speak Pokemon some don't even understand a word of English, the humans we fight only know their own language whether it be English or Spanish or some other language but none of them speak a word of Pokemon," he told. I looked around in wonderment there were stores everywhere, Pokemon and humans rushing here and there in their daily lives. I saw human and Pokemon children playing in a school yard, this kind of unity between the two races seemed…. Kind of strange to me it felt… wrong for some odd reason but I couldn't tell why I felt this way.

As we continued to walk I noticed Charmander and Bulbasaur whispering to each other and staring at me strangely as though they were troubled about something. This city was really noise but I wasn't expecting anything when a loud bus passed by causing me to run away frightened.

"Mew!" I heard Pikachu yell for me to stop, but my paws were fueled by fear as I ran into the busy road. A car zoomed by, barley missing me by a hair. My heart was pounding furiously in my chest all other sounds disappeared there was only the roar of the car engines that seemed to consume me in the horrid smelling fumes the released into my tiny lungs. I began to panic almost running in front of a car, stopping a tail length away, the car swiped by almost catching the tip of my noise the wind the car stirred around me nearly knocking me over onto the hard concrete below my paws. I looked around franticly but it was as if the cars had surrounded me, I started to mewl as though expecting my mother to save me but my mewls were drowned out by the beeping of car horns, I looked up to see a large bus headed right for me and my body went rigid with fear, every joint in my body told me to run but my paws wouldn't respond as the large bus drew nearer.

Then I felt something tackle me and pull me to the sidewalk. I looked up my body trembling, "Pikachu?" I said as I griped his fur fearful. He had just saved me from an unfortunate death.

"Mew! Are you ok?!" he asked concerned. I only nodded burying my face in his fur tears streaming down my cheeks. He patted my back for a few minutes before the others ran over, "is she ok?" Charmander asked, Pikachu nodded.

"Charmander give me the rope in the knapsack," Pikachu said jesting for the pink and white knapsack Charmander had around his shoulder, "sure," he said giving him the rope.

Pikachu tied the rope around my neck like a leash, "now she wont be able to run again," he said I looked down at the rope funny but didn't do any thing as we continued on. I stayed close to Pikachu this time as he lead the way.

We came to a large building that was made entirely out of metal it looked really high tech. There were two guards standing at the door and greeted the four Pokemon warmly and looked confused at me but said nothing. There was some sort of scanner on the metal door. Pikachu punched in some sort of code and placed his paw on the scanner.

"Access granted,"the machine said as the metal doors slide open. I hesitated before Pikachu tugged on the rope, "there's nothing to be afraid of Mew come we'll take you to our leader," he said and slowly entered the building. I was fearful I didn't know where I was and as soon as we got here there posterior changed they seemed more nervous then before. Something told me they knew something they weren't willing to share with me.

We passed a lot rooms most of the doors were shut closed so I couldn't see inside them. This place was like a maze we made so many turn I couldn't even tell which way we came. We stopped at a closed door and entered it. This room was filled with computers and machines I've never seen before.

There was a purple bug like Pokemon typing at one of the computers, "Venonat is Commander Owen in we have important information for him," Pikachu said

"yeah go on in," she said not even looking at us, "thanks" Pikachu said. He lead me through the door at the other end of the room, into a smaller room that had a more homey feel to it.

The room was painted a warm color various bookshelves covered the entire right corner of the room, paintings covered the other walls, in the center of the room there was a desk that had small piles of papers on it. There were a picture of a human family near one of the piles of papers, other then that the room was kept really neat.

"Commander Owen Team Lightning reporting," Pikachu said as all four Pokemon saluted. Not knowing what else to do I copied them. Then the human working behind the desk looked up at us and got up from his chair. He was a young man, not at all bad looking with his short brown hair, and brown eyes his wardrobe was pretty strange he wore along blue coat with a black under shirt that had some weird yellow design on it, and loose gray pants, his knee high boots were the same shade of dark blue as the cape that hung behind him. It made me wonder how I had over looked him.

"At ease men," he said. The four of them let there paws fall back to their side except me, the human Owen looked at me, "at ease soldier," he repeated

"it means put your paw down," Squrtile whispered to me, and I let my paw fall to my side. Owen stared at me for a minute, "why do I get the feeling your not a member of team Lightning?" he asked.

"because she's not sir, while me and my team were scoping out enemy territory we found her passed out in the forest. Sir we believe her to be the Electric Clone Mew," Pikachu said.

"What?!" Owen wiped his head back at me looking me over carefully, until his gaze rested on my necklace. Bending down to examine it in his hand.

"Yes this is indeed the necklace worn by that of the clone family. good job finding her it my be our key to winning this war. Go tell Venonat to summon an escort for it to the interrogation room I want to know every thing she knows." Owen said. Pikachu left the room and within minutes he returned with a larger Pokemon that seemed to resemble him in a way.

"Is this it?" he asked gesturing to me, "yes Raichu take her to the interrogation room and keep a close watch on this one," Owen said. The was Raichu smiled at me sent a shiver down my spine.

"oh so I have a special prisoner do I? I'll take good care of her Commander," Raichu said saluting before grabbing the rope and tugging me out. I resisted him until Pikachu told me to cooperate and I would be fine. I was really confused, what was going on? Where was he taking me? What was an interrogation room? Are these Pokemon going to hurt me? I was afraid now as nothing was making sense to me.

Raichu kept staring at me over his shoulder, "I have a feeling your not a regular prisoner," he stated as we came to a large metal door that had another paw scanner and number lock. He opened it quickly reveling a staircase that led to utter darkness.

"Walk but watch your step, and don't even think about running or I'll zap you so hard you'll be paralyzed for a week," he said I shivered at his threat wondering what I did to make him mad, I walked to the top of the stairs before gazing into the darkness and just stood there, "I said walk!" he shouted.

"b-but it dark down dare," I whined.

"I really don't care now walk!" he scouted, he started pushing me to walk. I stepped onto the first stair and let out a squeal fright as he closed the door behind him plunging us into darkness.

I held onto the guard rail as he forced me to keep moving down the stairs. I could barley even see the noise in front of my muzzle. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would ripe out of my chest, suddenly a loud shriek sounded that sent me into panicked ball on the stair clutching the guard rail as though my life depended on it, until the dreaded sound finally stopped.

"W-w-what was dat?" I asked my paws trembling, Raichu never answered, "I said walk" he commanded pushing me nearly knocking me down the stairs. I walked even more hesitantly then before wondering what I was walking into.

"walk faster" Raichu growled at me. Another shriek sounded causing me to let out a scream and ball up on the step shivering. I took my paws off the railing and covered my ears thinking that what ever it was would coming after me.

"Get up and walk!" Raichu bellowed at me, "n-n-no I scared," I cried. He then grabbed my arm and dragged me down the rest of the steps and flung me to the floor at the bottom, I hit the floor with a hard thump scraping me knee. Suddenly the lights came on from a switch on the wall reveling a long concrete hallway that had a few doors on the right side and one large metal one at the end of the hallway on the left wall, opposite to that one was another large metal door with more paw scanners and number lock.

Raichu pulled me to my feet and into one of the rooms on the right, he untied the rope around my neck, "sit there until someone comes in to talk to you," he said letting me go and locking me in the dimly lit room. I held my arm rubbing the small bruise Raichu left behind as I let out a whimper, the room was small with a table in the center and four chairs, there was a mirror on the left wall. I walked over to the table as I looked around the room before climbing on the chair and rapping my arms around me, I was still shivering I didn't know what was going to happen now. Raichu was very mean to me, and I didn't like this place I wanted to go home.

A few minutes passed when the door finally opened. A tall human and a Pokemon came in, the human was the tallest human I I'd seen all day, he was very skinny, and his skin was a deep brown, he had no hair on his head, but had peach fuzz on his face that looked well groomed, his eyes were an eerie blue color that was a bit intimidating. The Pokemon was some kind of devil dog and growled at me as it past by.

They sat on the other side of the table the human's blue eyes met mine as he began, "hello little mew," his voice was deep and rich, "my name is officer Shaken, I'm the interrogation officer, and this is my partner Houndour," he said wavering his hand towards the Pokemon at his side who was glaring at me.

"lets start of by telling us who you are?" he said. I looked at him before uttering my name, "m-my name Mew," I said

"ok now Mew we're going to ask you a few questions and we want you to answer them as truthfully as you can ok?" he asked I nodded my head. They asked various questions and I answered the ones I could but when they asked how I wound up in the forest I had no answer, I don't remember how I wound up in the forest. And when they asked about my parents I had no answer. When they asked what I knew of the war I told them I hadn't even known about the war. that's when Houndour started to get angry with me and started shouting at me causing me to brake up into tears, and Shaken had to calm him down.

"Mew do you know who your parents are?" he asked, and I shook my head no, I felt ashamed to have forgotten my parents so easily but he said nothing afterwards he stared into my eyes and I felt entranced by his gaze that was intimidating yet captivating.

"do you know where you are now," Houndour asked more calmly now and I shook my head no again. Things had been to confusing for me to fully understand where I had been taken, I just knew I was scared.

"That is all we need to know," he said as he and shaken got up and began to walk towards the door, "what I do now?" I asked.

"just wait a bit longer Mew and we'll decide what to do with you," shaken said his voice held a small amount of sympathy for me. I sat in that chair for I don't even know how long until I finally curled up and fell asleep.

I felt someone nudging me and I opened my eyes to see Owen standing in front of me Raichu and a large orange canine at his sides, "Mew come with me," he said I sat up groggily rubbing my eye as I slid off the chair and followed the two Pokemon following behind me.

"where we going?" I asked as he led me to the end of the hallway to the large metal door, "we have a cell set up for you until we decide what would be best to do with you," he said unlocking the door, "what a cell?" I asked

"a prison hold," he said then it finally hit me, "but why I a prisoner I no do any ding bad," I replied as we walked through the door. The room we stepped into was a huge prison, bared rooms from wall to wall all the way down another long hallway. It was as if the entire building was made up of one long hallway after another. I heard the door close behind me and saw the two Pokemon smiling at me I began feel frightened again as I turned back to Owen.

"you can drop the act now Mew you've been found out," he said facing me, he looked angry at me. "what act?" I asked not understanding what he was talking about.

"as if you don't know! Dose the Human Nation take us as a bunch of fools to fall for the innocent child lost in the woods act?" he said his voice flowing with anger. "you know exactly who your parents are, what's going on you're a spy for the Human Nation."

"no I not," I cried trying to make him see I had no idea of what he was talking about.

"what king T-bone thinks we wont hurt a child let a lone a baby Pokemon dose he think we're a pack of morons?!" he screamed at me. I started to cry, "what you talking bout I no understand?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, "we'll just see about that, Raichu restrain her," he called. Raichu came up behind me and grabbed my arms and pulled them behind me, I was on full panic mode as I struggled to break free from him. He placed cold shackles around my wrists. I began to bit ate him trying to make him let me go.

"muzzle her," Owen said flatly as he watched Raichu fumbling with me, "Arcanine hold her down for me," Raichu said as the giant dog placed his huge paw on my back holding me down I was sobbing by now. Raichu took a blue cloth out and began to rap it around my muzzle. I now had bruises from the struggle as I lay under Arcanine's paw.

When they were sure I was secure they pulled me to my feet that quacked beneath me. They pulled me down the corridor to a large cell door, "this will hold you for now," Owen said, "the bars are electrified so I wouldn't suggest going near them. This cell was different then the others it to had the two common locks that seemed to be the favorite of this place, the bars ran horizontal as well as vertical, and the bars were thicker then the other cells, "this should hold you nicely. You wont be able to escape no mater what."

The door opened, "get it Mew," Owen ordered but I didn't budge.

"didn't you hear you superior?!" Raichu said pushing me to the floor of the cell, "get up," he yelled at me forcing me to my feet. I yelped in pain as he rammed me into the wall of the cell.

"Raichu not so hard," Owen said sparing me a little compassion. Raichu dropped me and left the cell.

"W-what you goanna do to me?" I asked fearful.

"nothing until tomorrow," Owen said, "you should get some sleep till then," he then walked away Raichu and Arcanine following, Raichu flashed me a dirty look before he left. I looked around the large cell. It was nothing special there was a large cot near the center wall, a toilet and a sink on the left hand side of the room.

I managed to crawl onto the cot and sat there for a while going over everything that had happened today. that's when the lights in the prison went out and I let out a frightened scream. A medium sized Pokemon came running from the side. It looked like a red lizard but the tip of his tail was engulfed in flames that he used to look in my cell with.

"Ch-Charmander?" I asked tilting my head it did look a bit like Charmander but it was completely different.

"no my names Charmeleon I'm the evolved form of a charmander," he clarified, "now what's the problem? You are the one that screamed correct?" he asked

"yes," I said

"what you touched the bars and got shocked?" he asked

"n-no it just dark," I said, he looked at me funny, "so what your afraid of the dark?" he asked. I nodded. Well you better get used to it nine is lights out for all prisoners," he said. I looked down.

"so your one of them huh?" he asked. I looked up at him, "one of who?" I asked confused.

"you know one of the enemy Pokemon," he said, "no I no enemy I just lost," I replied.

"okay, okay… well you better get some rest its bed time for all prisoners," he said. I laid down on the cot and closed my eyes hoping he wouldn't hurt me. I peeked at him just in time to see him walk away and the light fade away with him. I turned over on the cot curling up defensively as I closed my eyes beckoning for sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:

**Hello yeah its been a while but you know things come up in life that make it hard to write and stuff you know summer is family time and all so sorry bout the wait. It also doesn't help since my computer is being slow and difficult and my internet keeps shutting of for long periods of time…just hope I don't have a virus or something, so again sorry. Also I want to make it known that Mew is two year old(an advanced for her age two year old but a two year old) so her dialogue is more babyish and incomplete. Also has a case of mild amnesia.**

**______________________________________________________________________**

I felt someone shaking me and sat up groggily,

"Pikachu? What you doin here?" I asked he looked at me seriously, "Commander Owen wants to see you," he said, I shrank back at Owens name and I looked up at him as he started to unchain me, "Pikachu is he going to hurt me?" I asked fearful of what Commander Owen had in store for me.

He didn't look at me and the others where all staring at the ground, "I'm not sure of anything from here on out Mew. Your fate may already have been decided,"

I winced as squirtle checked a rather large bruise on my arm, "how did you get these bruises?"

"R-raichu hit me, I no like him at all he really mean, " I replied.

"yeah that sounds like Raichu," Pikachu muttered, I looked at him

"Raichu's the head of the guards and also in charge of the torture chamber,"

I tilted my head, "the tor-ture chamber?" I asked, I didn't like the sound of that,

"lets just hope they wont put you in there," he said " now lets go" he said. He kept my arms chained and kept the muzzle on as he guided me out of my cell and down the corridor. As I was escorted I noticed that all the other prisoners were humans and most of them had many scars and deep wounds. They all stared wide eyed some making comments as we past by.

Pikachu and the others stared violently at them as though the humans were about to attack us. "Pikachu who these people?" I asked innocently.

"these are prisoners from the Human Nation. Just ignore them, not like they could under stand us anyways."

"day could understand me I speak human," Pikachu stopped and looked at me curiously. I tilted my head slightly, "what?" I asked

"n-nothing," he continued walking, "I guess that's because you lived with humans, you had no choice but to learn there language," he replied. I had noticed the others were unusually quiet and uneasy and I looked between the lot of them,

"am I in trouble?"

None of them answered.

I flattened my ears with unease, "don't worry Mew things will turn out alright…. I hope," he whispered the latter as we entered the interrogation hall. I stared at the larger metal door to my right as we past by it. There were loud screams and howling coming from the other side that sent shivers of fear and dread down my spin. The large metal door opened suddenly and Raichu emerged from the dark room I could clearly hear the agonizing screams and pleas of mercy emitting from the darkness beyond and I shivered at the large smile that speared across the large electric type as he saw us..

"I'll take 'IT' now Pikachu." he said eerily

Pikachu said nothing to him as he let me go. Raichu grabbed my arm painfully, "don't worry things will be fine," Pikachu said trying to reassure me. he grabbed Raichu's arm and whispered in his ear the large electric types face lit up. He smirked at me before dragging me away, I gave one last look at team Lightning before the door to the room closed behind me.

The room I'd been taken to was dark except for the middle the had a spot light, and in the center of the room was a metal chair that was bolted to the floor, I could barley even see the small metal table that was also bolted to the floor. I began to shiver as Raichu dragged me over to it, I grabbed his arm as I began to struggle,

" w-what you gunna do to me?" I cried. Raichu then twisted my paw and I cried out.

"punish you!" he screamed.

"Raichu would you be so kind as to not hurt our _guest_." Owen said as he appeared from a dark corner of the room, "hook her up,"

With that Raichu violently forced me into the chair and strapped me down. I gave a whine as he tightened the straps binding me to the chair. the look on his face frightened me.

What did these people want from me?

By the time Raichu finished I had several suction cups on my head and two on my chest. He walked over to Commander Owen and quickly whispered in his ear and his eyes then flickered to me with suspicion. I didn't like this one bit these people scared me I just wanted to go home. Where every that was, I gust wanted to feel safe.

The room quickly fell silent.

I didn't like the way Commander Owen was just staring at me, I felt like he was studying me for some freak experiment or something. My eyes flickered from one to the other.

"_why.. Your shivering tell me clone….. Are you afraid?" _he started speaking in the human tongue

I nodded to him as best I could with that strap around my head. He stopped leaning against the table and non shallotly walked up to me

"_I asked are you afraid?"_ he repeated. _"y-y-yes" _I replied shivering.

"_so you really can speak the English language,"_ he stated. I didn't reply. He then leaned over me and looked me in the eyes.

"_do you understand whats going on Clone?" _he asked me.

"_n-n-no,"_ I cried. He was really starting to scare me. I flinched as he stood up.

"_are you afraid of me clone?" _he asked.

"_y-yes, b-but why you keep calling me clone My name Mew?" _I said. "you listen here you little genetic freak I want some answers and you better answer them correctly for if you don't you'll get electrocuted ya hear we have you hooked up to a lie detector so if you lie even once your going to regret it! And as far as your 'name' I'll call you any damn thing I want to because that's what you are! A clone! an enemy Pokemon you don't belong here and I'm going to find out exactly why you're here for you understand!" he screamed in my face.

I nodded my head as I began to cry I was so afraid.

"I said do you understand!?" I flinched and whimpered at his rage towards me.

"y-y-y-yes," I cried

"then lets begin shall we," he said.

______________________________________________________________________

They interrogated me for houres, I was terrified of them when ever Commander Owen got angry with me he screamed in my face and I was getting a head ack from the amount of crying I was doing, but with every question they asked me I was never once electrocuted.

Commander Owen was now sitting at the table with his hands on his face in frustation as Raichu was screaming at me.

"Raichu it's no use this isn't working just take her back to her cell I'll figure out what we're going to do with her,"

And with that he left the room.

Raichu had fun beating me along the way back to my cell and I cryed as he threw me to the floor laughing.

"your as good as dead clone they're going to kill you and even if they don't I'll have plenty of fun dragging yor ass to the torture chamber." he lauged as he kicked me in the stomach and I cryed out.

"w-why you so mean to me?" I cried

He then stoped laughing and the glare in his eyes made me try crawling away, but he just grabbed me and punched me repeatedly and slamed me against the wall hard.

" you wanna know why? Because your kind, your 'family' are a pack monsters! They're nothing but murderers including you! Your 'family' killed mine! My mother! My father! My older brother and my baby sister!" I noticed his eyes water and his anger turn to pain, "you, your family, and those fucking humans took my whole family from me! My whole life was ruined! Do you know what it felt to watch your entire family murdered right in front of you!? I'm the only one who survived and I wished I'd died along with them!" he stoped as he began to cry, I felt really bad "Raichu I really sorry" I said also crying.

" your sorry for what? now I can finally seek my revenge I'll make sure to see you die!" he said dropeing me to the floor and kicking my stomach and I doubled over in pain as he left my cell.

I managed to crawl up on my cot and curl up. I don't know how long I stayed there before I heard someone out side my cell, I looked to see Charmelon placeing a plate of food througe the bars, "come get it clone, even you don't desirve to starve," he said. I carefully got up and walked over to the plate, Charmelon never took his eyes off me,

I gave it a sniff and crinkled my nose at it, "what is it?"

"its food now just be lucky I'm give you any at all I could get in real trouble if they find me feeding you clone," he said

"my name Mew not clone," I said as I reluctantly ate the slop. Under any other condition I wouldn't have ate it but I hadn't eaten in a while and I was hungry.

"you're a weird little clone," he said. I looked up at him.

"what do you mean?"

"your nothing what I expected, you don't seem as violant as the other clones. I'd a thought a clone would be more feirce if they were captured and placed in a cell but your not, I suspect that's why Commander Owen is so convinced you're a spy,"

"but I not a spy I-I jus really scared," I confessed.

"it'll take a lot more then just that to convince him, he's just as stubborn as our Pokemon leader so your in for a long hall," I said collecting the now empty food dish.

"th-thank you for the food," I said and he actually looked surprised at me, but said nothing.

"Ch-Charmeleon… what's going to happen to me now?"

He looked at me seriously, "I really don't know Mew I guess they'll decide what to do with you I really couldn't tell you that," he said before disappearing down the corridor.

______________________________________________________________________

"Wake up clone!" I opened my eyes to see Raichu towering over me. About a week had past without anything else happening, I just sat in that cell and talked to Charmeleon when ever I could I liked talking with him he was nice, well nicer then Raichu that's for sure. I didn't like Raichu at all. But now I had no idea what was going on.

"I said get up!" he screamed dragging me off the cot.

"where you taking me?" I cried.

He only smiled, "it's judgment day for you clone, I just hope that what ever they decide is slow and painful like you deserve," he said. Raichu tightened my restraints before dragging me through the corridor to the interrogation hall and up the stairs the entire time telling me how much he hoped they'd give me to him to torture.

I was really frightened by now I didn't even want to imagine what he would do to me. He'd turned out the staircase light leaving us in complete darkness. My heart was pounding. I felt an unusual cold sensation on my back but I couldn't see anything.

"keep moving clone," Raichu ordered pulling me up the stairs. Suddenly I felt this cold hand push me, and when I looked behind me I saw two glowing red eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth. To put it simply I freaked pushing past Raichu up the stairs and banging at the barrier blocking my only escape.

" Help monster! The monsters behind me! let me out! it gonna eat me! Help someone help!" I screamed

that's when I felt the cold hand grab my wrist and I screamed, "Help the monster has me help someone!" I cried trying to pry the cold claws off me.

Suddenly the door was flung opened and I found myself staring at a large floating purple head I let out another scream and fell backwards only for Raichu to catch me, "you stupid clone," he said.

"g-g-g-ghost!" I screamed.

"relax that's just Haunter, he goes around scaring everyone when he should be doing his job." Raichu said to the now hysterical laughing ghost Pokemon.

"I know but that was just to good an opportunity you should have seen your face kid!" he laughed.

"if you keep going around scaring everyone haunter I'll see that sir Owen has you suspended," everyone's gaze switched to the Pokemon that had opened the door.

"COMMANDER LUCARIO!" both Pokemon said in unison.

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Authors Note:**

Yes the end of chapter three it took a while didn't it. I just hope I can update sooner next time so hopefully it wont take as long for chapter four. Also if anyone could give me some pointers on how I could improve my writing that'd be great cause like I said I'm not all that good but I love writing so it'd be appreciated, thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

The ghost Pokèmon immediately stopped laughing when it's eyes fell on this new Pokèmon it actually seemed worried.

"Commander Lucario w-when did you get back from your military mission?" haunter asked.

"this morning haunter sir Owen called me in he said there was an urgent matter at headquarters that needed to be taken care of immediately. He wouldn't tell me exactly what though,"

Raichu saluted Commander Lucario, "welcome back sir," he said

"at ease solider" he said saluting before looking down at my questioningly, as I winced at Raichu's vice grip on my arm. He was in confrontation with haunter again about leaving his post, for some reason Commander Lucario just stared down at me.

I flinched as he bent down and began to shiver. He was staring down at my necklace and I flinched away again as he reached out and held it in his paw examining it. He then locked his eyes with mine, and I flattened my ears fearful, everyone else had been mean to me, what was going to stop him from doing the same? He looked back at my necklace and then back up before standing back up.

"I can see we've captured a clone," he said an edge of bitterness in his voice.

"yes Commander it's the E.C.M. to be exact, Commander Owen has requested it to the underground court cell," Raichu explained after just finishing his confrontation with Haunter. Commander Lucario was silent for a moment just eyeing me funny. I just stared up at him frightened.

"umm…..Commander?" Raichu started. He looked at Raichu before giving me one last look and heading down the corridor.

"Sir Owen has requested me was well. Shall we proceed to the court cell." he looked over his shoulder and in such a serious voice it made me shudder with fear, "we don't want to keep the others waiting," he then continued to walk away, Raichu dragging me along after him.

An uncomfortable silence fell over us as we continued walking, I especially didn't say a word, who knew what they were going to do to me? For some strange reason this kind of distrust and forceful treatment seemed oddly familiar.

When we finally stopped it was at another large metal door with more paw scanners and key code locks.

Raichu broke the silence as Commander Lucario opened the door, "so who exactly is going to be at this court hearing?" he questioned.

"Sir Owen has called every rescue team leader, military generals and commanders, every legendary and elite Pokèmon to this assembly." Commander Lucario said.

"whoa! its gonna be mad crowded in there!" Raichu said, "so what exactly is going to be discus in there? what way to punish this walking disgrace?" he asked glaring at me.

"well from what I gather we'll be deciding her fate." he explained.

"w-what you m-mean my fate?" I asked as we walked through the door, it sealed tightly behind us. Now was when Raichu released my arm and I rubbed the bruises already forming. He glanced down at me.

"whether we should let you live as a prisoner or kill you." I stopped walking. my heart skipped a beat as my anxiety grew in my chest.

"and considering who you are they'll most likely sentence you to death," Lucario said coldly.

"boy I hope so I'd be in the front row videotaping every precious moment," Raichu laughed.

"I-I no wanna die!" I said the fear evident in my voice. They both stopped walking and turned to me Commander Lucario's eyes softened as he noticed me shivering and looking at him with fear in my blue eyes.

"lets hope it doesn't come to that," he turned away, "I hate having to watch the execution of any prisoner." he said before walking down the hallway.

"Commander your to soft on that '_thing_' you know you want it dead more than any of us for what they did to-," Raichu said.

Commander Lucario stopped walking and glared back at Raichu, "-do not tell me what I want soldier that is for me to decide do you understand," he cut the electric mouse off.

"sir yes sir!" Raichu said bitterly. Raichu glared back at me, "get moving clone!" he growled.

I took a step backwards escape running through my mind, " I wouldn't even think of an escape plan clone that door is sealed tight and there's no other way out, only our leaders can open that door so we're all stuck until they decide to let us out so your better off just following us like a good little clone," he growled it was like he read my mind.

I immediately abandoned my thoughts of escape as I crouched down low on all fours trying to seem as small as possible, as my tail found a safe spot between my legs and rapped around my leg so I wouldn't trip over it. I slowly walked towards them my chains making the task more difficult. I kept my head low as we continued on.

We reached the end of the hall and I saw another large metal door with the various locks but this one also had a large red button. I stood wondering what it was for until the metal door opened.

"w-what's that button for?" I asked.

"I'll show you," Raichu said pushing the button. Thin red beams of light then filled the hallway we just occupied. They're a defense system we installed so no one can escape before we're done with our meeting they'll disintegrate anything that touches them," Raichu said.

I gave a shudder at this my entire being trembling. That made me completely give up on trying to escape.

"Raichu stop scaring her more than she already is," Lucario ordered. Raichu then dragged me into the room pulling roughly at the scuff on my neck.

The room was extremely dark except for the center of the room. But along the walls I could see tiny flames which indicated that the room was filled with Pokèmon.

Lucario padded into the light and kneeled down, "Master Owen please excuse me for being late." he said before walking back into the darkness.

Commander Owen's voice rang out, "Raichu bring the prisoner forward," Raichu then throw me in the center of the room and as I got to my paws loud surprised gasps filled the room with even louder muttering.

"A Clone!"

"they actually caught one?!"

"but look how young it is,"

A loud banging silenced the voices. "yes we have indeed captured a clone Pokèmon from the Human Nation, as you can see she is offspring of the most vicious and feared Pokèmon of the Human Nation, Mew and Mewtwo," Commander Owen announced to which loud shouting's of protest, hate and fear engulfed the room until the loud banging once again silenced all the noise.

I looked around the dark room nervously waiting for something to attack me. "this is the reason you have all been summoned to this meeting… to decide the fate of this pathetic clone,"

"is she even old enough to control her psychic powers?" a voice asked.

"from what we've seen no. she has made no attempts to even use any of her powers to escape or even gave an inkling of processing any powers. From what we know she is the Electric Clone Mew, but that is all we know about her." Commander Owen declared.

"Raichu take this clone to the holding chamber we all have much to discus about this '_clone'_, " Owen spat, and as Raichu was dragging me from the room I heard so much shouting but one voice rang in my head crystal clear, "their going to kill you, you know that right?" Raichu snickered in my ear and I honestly believed him.

"Oww!" I cried as Raichu shoved me to the floor of the tiny cell. Arcanine was already waiting out side the cell growling loudly at me which chased me to the back of the cell, I wanted to be as far from these Pokèmon as possible, heck I wanted to be as far away from this place as possible but I was trapped. There was no escaping this place or my unfortunate fate what ever that might be. I was silently praying to be released but the look Raichu kept giving me made me less hopeful that, that would be the popular choice.

It was hours before I awoke to a painful kick to my abdomen, I looked up at Raichu's smiling face, "it time clone. Your fate has been sealed," he sneered. I was reluctant to leave the small cell but Raichu and Arcanine forced me out and escorted me to the main court room, the whole while my tiny heart was pounding in my chest so much I didn't realize we'd already entered until Raichu shoved me into the center light. I stood there trembling my chains rattling from the motion.

"Come into the center of the light Mew," Commander Owen demanded. To which I obeyed. The room was unnervingly quiet and I found myself searching the confines of the darkness that lied all around me. I jumped at the sound of Owens voice."we have all talked long and hard about what we should do to you, and we have all agreed that the best thing would be to kill you," my heart skipped a beat. How could they!? I did nothing wrong and they were going to kill me!

But Commander Owen continued talking, "but we have decided against it. So instead we are sparing your life clone," I felt like I was caught in a whirlwind as the shock of their decision and the relief of not being killed washed over me. But one question remained.

"will I be tor-tured instead?" I hadn't meant to utter that aloud.

Owen looked at me concern flooded his eye, "no." he said simply. I looked at him confused if they weren't going to kill me then what was going to happen to me? "What! Your not going to do anything to this clone!?" Raichu hollered stepping into the light.

The entire room was quiet for a moment, "no." he stated flatly, "Lucario has volunteered to raise the clone and teach her our ways, turn her against her own kind, and we all agree her powers can be of use to our side. After all she is the daughter of the two most powerful Pokèmon on the planet." Owen said.

"so she just gets away with everything! What about the Pokèmon she's killed!?" Raichu argued. I was shocked that they had decided this over executing me. So that Lucario guy was going to be taking care of me.

"the decision is final Raichu now unchain her." Owen said.

Raichu's whole face turned red with fury, "no unlike you I wont forget what she is commander unchain her yourself!" he bellowed throwing the keys before storming into the shadows. The room then lit up and I could finally see the entire room and all the angry Pokèmon glaring at me.

Wait If they agreed on this why did they look like they were about to pounce on me? Owen opened the door and watched all the Pokèmon leaving disdainfully muttering among themselves in angry tones. Each one glared at me so intense Owen stood in front of me I noticed he was carrying a peculiar wooden staff with a large blue crystal at its center.

It wasn't until all the Pokèmon exited the room did commander Lucario walk over. "you do realize none of the other rescue teams are not pleased with your decision Lucario,"

"yes master I'm full aware of that but it was a measure I feel I must take an opportunity like this only comes once in a life time, I know many will take extreme measures to extinguish the clone so guarding her will have to be my first priority," commander Lucario replied.

"and what of your team they wont be very happy with your decision anymore then the rest of Pokèmon Nation,"

Lucario looked down at me, "yes but I'm hoping they'll be able to see past what she is and see the potential she has to our team and eventually accept her, the future of Pokèmon Nation may rest solely in her paws." Lucario answered.

I began fidgeting with my restraints as they began to irritate me. Lucario bent down and unchained me. I looked up at him his face held no expression as he glanced at me.

He nodded to Owen as he began to walk away, "come Mew lets go meet the rest of your team."

I grabbed onto his tail he seemed surprised but said nothing as I followed him out.

* * *

**Authors note:**

Alright done with chapter four! I know it took long I'll try and get the next chapter up soon now we meet the rest of Lucario and Mew's team and boy they wont be to happy. And we finally get to see mews powers.


End file.
